Frontier in Flames
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital (Stufe 4: auch Capitals) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Name: Grenze in Flammen Frontier in Flames ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Blood Military Complex ausgelöst werden. Wie üblich sind die einzelenen Stufen jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt. Stufe 1 Beschreibung: Going through the logs from one of the command ships you blasted, you come across a recent memo containing a draft for a plan where forces from this Military Complex and another similar to this one were to gang up and raid a space trucker station somewhere in the region. Where this space trucker station is, is not included in the logs, but the location of the rally point is there. It is supposed to be by a small asteroid belt, not too far away. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Cardinal/Monsignor) - nicht immer *3-4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) thumb|Frontier In Flames 1 - jenseits des BeschleunigungstoresDas Faction Battleship hinterlässt Dark Blood Faction Module, seine Hundemarke und Tech2 Salvage. Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships und/oder das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores führt im Glücksfall zum Auslösen der zweiten Eskalationsstufe. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, landet man ca. 150km neben einem kleinem Nebel mit ein paar kleinen Asteroiden. Dieser wird von einem Schiff bewacht. *1 Elite Frigate (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Falls die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: You scan the wreck for further info, examine the location and listen for a while on all channels... but nothing. It seems you have lost the trail of this raiding party. '' Stufe 2 thumb|Frontier In Flames 2'Beschreibung:' ''From the wreckage of this ship, you get info on where it is from, it is another Blood station. Well, more an outpost than a station perhaps, but it is a pure military outfit, not a regular colony. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einem braunen Nebel, in dem ein paar wenige Strukturen verankert sind. Dazu gesellen sich einige Asteroiden. Zu Beginn ist eine Welle mit einem Dark Blood Faction Schiff anwesend, Wellen 2 und 3 erscheinen in kurzen Abständen. Alle Schiffe sind weit entfertn; die Stasis Tower webben über eine grosse Distanz (mind. 150 km). Erste Welle - ca. 140 km entfernt *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Cardinal) - nicht immer *2 Blood Stasis Tower - web *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Priest/Revenant) - NOS, Tracking Disruptor Zweite Welle -'' nach einer knappen Minute, ca 150 km entfernt'' *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom/Shade) Dritte Welle - nach einer weiteren knappen Minute, ca 140 km entfernt *3 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcist/Seer) Vierte Welle - wenn alle Schiffe von Welle 3 vernichtet sind, ca. 140 km entfernt *5 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships führt im Glücksfall zum Auslösen der dritten Eskalationsstufe. Strukturen: keine Beute Stufe 3 Beschreibung: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, and before long you are holding a log listing the second rally spot and as far as you can see, the raiding parties have already departed from here and two other stations and are supposed to convene within the hour. If one of the raiding parties was supposed to come from the Blood station you destroyed originally, you have already managed to diminish their forces somewhat. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Pope) - nicht immer *6 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Seer) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) thumb|Frontier In Flames 3 - Guidance BeaconDas Faction Battleship hinterlässt Dark Blood Faction Module, seine Hundemarke und Tech2 Salvage. Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships führt im Normalfall zum Auslösen der letzten Eskalationsstufe. Sollte der Abschuss des Faction-Schiffs keine Rückmeldung auslösen, so sollte man durchs Tor fliegen. Auf de anderen Seite findet man nur einen Guidance Beacon in etwa 80 km Entfernung. Eine Annäherung auf unter 20 km sollte den Trigger auslösen (vorzeitiges Ende oder letzte Stufe). Stufe 4 thumb|Frontier in Flames 4Beschreibung: A fixed guidance beacon sitting here all alone.. you examine the thing and discover its guidance system points to a place not too far away. Perhaps that is the space trucker station? In any case, that is the only clue you have to follow, if the pirates have ever been here, they have gone already. Popup beim Warp-in: ''Space Trucker Depot - A peaceful station, where transport ships get refitted and refuelled. Almost too peaceful...'' Man erreicht - ohne Beschleunigungstor - eine Art Weltraum-Raststätte. Zu Beginn ist kein Schiff anwesend, dann ercheinen im 3-Minuten-Abstand drei Wellen. Erste Welle - nach ca 1 Minute Meldung: Angel Raider: Looks like the place is ready for the pickin'. There's some stragglers left behind to defend the place, so go get 'em! Then get ready for da lootin'! Angel raiders have arrived! *6 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) - Tracking Disruptor *4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) Zweite Welle - nach weiteren 3 Minuten Meldung: Angel raiders have arrived! *8 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer/Shade) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) - Tracking Disruptor Dritte Welle - nach weiteren 3 Minuten Meldung: Captain Blood Raven: I am your LORD and SAVIOR and you shall bow to none but ME! Reject my word and you shall receive holy VENGEANCE delivered with RIGHTEOUS fervor! Men, secure the area so that we can ... purify this place. *1 Faction Battleship (Captain Blood Raven) *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald) - web/scramble Captain Blood Raven macht ziemlich heftigen Schaden - auch auf grosse Entfernung. Seine Resistenzen sind auch nicht zu verachten, man benötigt um die 1000 DPS, um ihn erfolgreich abschiessen zu können. In seinem Wrack findet man dann mit etwas Glück Corpus A-Type und/oder Dark Blood Faction Gegenstände. Wer noch etwas Spass haben möchte, kann den Space Trucker Pit-Stop beschiessen. Es erscheint eine Staffel Söldner (Angel Schiffe), um die Struktur zu verteidigen. Gegner Meldung: Space Trucker Guardian: We are a peaceful outpost, how dare you attack us! *10 Battleships - Space Trucker Outpost Guardian (Mercenary Overlored) *10 Elite Frigates - Space Trucker Outpost Defender (Mercenary Wingman) - web Der Space Trucker Pit-Stop hinterlässt einen Container mit etwas Plunder (Metal Scraps, Handelswaren, z.B. Wasser). Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:NullSec